


Luke is absolutely clueless (but Michael loves him anyway)

by mercutio97830



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Innocent Luke, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Michael Clifford Loves Luke Hemmings, Michael-centric, No Angst, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutio97830/pseuds/mercutio97830
Summary: Michael tries and fails to propose to a hopelessly clueless Luke.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Luke is absolutely clueless (but Michael loves him anyway)

Luke always has been a little clueless.

Some would say it’s one of his most prominent qualities.  
Whether it be jokes going way over his head or his general inability to live life as casually as the other guys, he has always been the slowest of the group. Calum always says it’s because he’s a blond, which usually earns him a punch from Michael.

Let’s make something clear; Luke is not stupid. Never has been, never will be. It’s just that some things take him a second longer than they maybe should.

Not that Michael doesn’t love it. It’s endearing, adorable actually. Luke’s his boy who just gets to sit there and look pretty, like the absolute prince he is. Michael vaguely thinks that maybe it him and the boy’s fault for always babying him so much. Regardless, it’s just another thing to add to the “Reasons to love Luke Hemmings” list located at the center of Michael’s brain.  
However precious that quality may be, goddamn it, it’s frustrating him right now. He thought that this moment would be scary, what he didn’t anticipate was the annoyance from having to try again and again to get his point across.

The first time he tried was a little over four months ago, a few months after their last tour. He’d spent all day keeping Luke out of their bedroom, even asking an elated Ashton to invite him over for a writing session (even though they’re all aware Calum is the one with the real knack for songwriting). He told Ashton to stall him as long as possible, but they both knew that there’s only so long they could pretend to write songs for. However, Ashton being the supportive friend he is still managed to keep him there as long as Michael needed, even dragging Luke into the garden at one point.

It shouldn’t have taken Michael so long, but with his nervousness adding to his already clumsy nature it took him hours. His back was hurting from being in weird positions for so long and his neck was aching by the time he finished, but he new it had to be good. When it was finally done it was just past midnight, and he was exhausted. Luckily his sleep schedule was still a little off from always traveling even though they’d been home for months, otherwise he knows he would’ve fallen asleep already. Thankfully, Luke was equally as tired after spending nearly twelve hours over at Ashton’s just writing all day, and he came to bed without argument.  
After turning the lights off, Michael’s heart was pounding in his ears as they slipped under the bedcovers (Michael in the nude of course, with Luke wrapped in one of Michael's old t-shirts that doesn't quite fit him), the reality of what’s about to happen sinking in. His anxiety was through the roof, his shaking having nothing to do with the chill of the unwarmed sheets. They’d been dating long enough that in reality, Luke shouldn’t be too surprised. Unfortunately, that fact did relatively nothing to calm Michael’s racing heart. What if Luke said no? What if Luke hated him? What if the band broke up-  
“Oh, glow in the dark stars! Aw, Michael, they’re so cute,” Luke giggled, face flushed all pretty and pink even in the dark room, reaching over to poke Michael’s button nose. Michael just stared at Luke blankly, and then back up to the stars, that clearly spelt Marry Me. He wondered if Luke had noticed and was just ignoring it so as to not make it awkward because he didn’t want to say yes, but after staring directly into his happily shining blue eyes that Michael swore he could get lost in, along with the way that Luke snuggled down into Michael’s bare chest despite being a good few inches taller than him told the older boy that there’s no way that was it. Luke just genuinely didn't have clue.

So he tried again. He spent hours on Google trying to find something that wasn’t dangerous, or too expensive (though honestly he knew Luke deserved the world, so any budgeting he did was merely so he had more money to spend on the hopefully upcoming wedding).  
He decided on the one thing he knew he wouldn’t be able to fuck up. A video.  
It took him hours to film a four minute video, using the same cheap camera they had used to film their covers back when they were merely teenagers (a camera they always took with them, for sentimental reasons). Between having to hide what he was doing from his ever inquisitive boyfriend and having to try to work around the poor quality, filming it took way longer than he thought it would’ve. Once he’d finally finished the filming though, he’d decided that he’d have to edit it because it was just full of long pauses from where Luke had interrupted him and he’d had to stand up and go and sort him out, and that was even more of a nightmare.  
It was normal for Luke to just pop his head round their joint office door, or look over Michael’s shoulder on the sofa, whilst Michael was on his computer (usually playing Fortnite), just to see how he was getting on and to make sure he wasn’t struggling with anything or needed anything that Luke could help with. Whilst that habit was usually appreciated by Michael (Luke was always so caring, it was precious really), whilst trying to edit his damn proposal video it was more than a little irritating. Eventually he just snapped at Luke and told him to fuck off for a little while, and while it killed him to see his baby’s face fall with a pout on his face, he knew it would be worth it in the end. He made sure to cuddle Luke extra that night as an apology, spooning the boy and playing with his hair like he knew Luke liked. Hopefully by tomorrow he’d be able to give Luke an explanation for his out of character behavior.

Except, when Michael uploaded it to Luke’s computer the next morning and put it in the most obvious place with the most obvious file name, all his hard work came to nothing when Luke asked him if he’d put some random file on his computer, since he’d only gone and deleted it to 'save room’ without thinking to ask Michael about it first.  
That fail left Michael trying again, for a third time. It’s always been third time lucky, right?

He decided to really go for it this time. He was going to do it, on stage, in their hometown, in front of everyone. This time, he’d gotten some childhood friends on board, and since it’s not just Michael working on this, he figures that it can’t possibly go wrong.

His hands are trembling as he carefully fumbles with his guitar, tuning it for what seems like the hundredth time since soundcheck, the roar of cheers from the audience practically deafening him. Home shows are always more nerve-wracking than normal but it’s nothing compared to how he’s feeling right now. They’re due to go on stage in just a few minutes, and he’s not sure whether he’s more nervous about the show itself (he still hasn’t gotten this one riff down and he’s been stressing for weeks about messing it up), or the proposal that he’s gotten organized.

Everyone was surprised when he asked them to help. They all assumed that Luke would be the one to ask (Michael blames that on his kitten-esque label the fans have given him), but then Michael knows that if he leaves it to Luke he’ll probably end up getting married when he’s thirty, and that’s the last thing he wants. He wants to be married to Luke now, he wants to make sure he has absolutely zero regrets. After all, Luke is his prince and he can’t imagine ever letting the boy go.  
“Ready, Michael?” Luke asks, snapping Michael out of his trance. He smiles and grabs Luke’s hand, giving it a chaste kiss, more than ready to go out on the stage and just get this done. He’s positive he looks like an absolute doof with his flushed face and eyes glowing with sheer love for the man in front of him (he can hear Calum making exaggerated gagging noises behind them), but he can’t bring himself to care.  
They step out and the cheer that erupts is unlike anything Michael’s heard before, likely amplified by horrific nerves plaguing his mind. He glances over at Luke to see a wide grin on his face too, glitter dancing across his eyelids and an all-natural blush across his cheeks, and Michael’s stomach starts fluttering again at the sight. He’ll never, ever be over how gorgeous Luke’s smile is.

Taking a deep breath through his mouth, Michael’s eyes scan the crowd for his friends as he and Luke starts to belt out the lyrics to whatever song they’re even playing. He sounds like an angel. He can't help but thing back to when the band had just started and how nervous Luke got. He's always had the best voice out of all of them but there's something so ethereal about how he sings now. He's practically oozing confidence strutting out there in his tight pants and barely buttoned shirt. Not to mention the glitter sprinkled across his eyelids making him look even more captivating. There's something about the way he throws his head back to hit a note that makes Michael weak in the knees. Michael doesn't think he'll ever get tired of watching him perform and getting to hear his beautiful voice. He looks like the prettiest thing Michael has ever seen but his voice is what really stops Michael in his tracks. It's so airy and high yet he pairs it with a masculine growl that has Michael absolutely whipped every time he hears it. As Michael watches him he realizes that he's nearly forgotten to even start playing, so he shakes himself out of the trance. He catches sight of his friends easily, their glowing smiles seeming to light up the entire stadium. The reassurance in his eyes gives him a sudden boost of confidence, and he absolutely nails his solos. Maybe he's just being cocky but he swears he's never sung this good or played this well. Sometime during the show Calum even comes over to whisper in his ear that he's proud of him, and Michael will never admit it but his eyes may have glistened for the next few minutes.

Everything’s ready, and they know what to do. Just as Luke’s telling the final goodbye, his face gleaming with sweat and his curls popping out in every direction, he can see them moving so that they’re in the right order, all of them grinning at Michael. The fans don’t seem to notice, but Luke looks a little confused as he sees all of his friends gathering in the middle of a bunch of sixteen year old girls. He opens his mouth to ask Michael what’s going on (Michael hopes he won’t have to explain), but then he stops when he sees.  
Each of the five of his friends are holding up an individual word, forming the sentence 'Will you marry me, Luke?’, and Michael’s heart stops when he looks over to see Luke all smiley, a blush creeping over his face.  
“Aw, look Michael, how cute is that? Someone’s proposing to their boyfriend,” Michael just stares at him absolutely incredulously. He hears Ashton cough awkwardly into his mic. Across the stage he sees Calum giving him a worried look.  
“What?” He asks breathlessly, fingers reaching to the pocket of his jacket where he has the ring stashed.  
“It says 'Will you marry me, Luke?’! How sweet is that?”  
The whole room has gone silent, no one daring to speak, and Michael shakes his head, trying to figure out if Luke’s fucking with him or not. But that’s not a Luke thing to do, and the look of absolute innocence on his face tells Michael that Luke genuinely doesn’t think-  
A groan leaves Michael’s lips before he can stop it, and then, just like that, the floodgates are opened to Michael’s nearly hysterical rambling. “Oh my god, you’re such an idiot. It’s asking you to marry me, you absolute fucking idiot” Michael laughs, a bright blush rising to his face. He fishes around in his pocket for the ring and pulls it out, dropping to one knee, “this is literally the third time I’ve tried to ask you to marry me, Luke, I’ve been trying to do this for months but your pretty head can’t take a hint, and I swear to god after all the work I’ve put in you say no-”  
“Wait, what? You want me to marry you?” Luke asks, jaw dropping and his eyes widening.  
“Yes, yes I fucking do, now take this bloody ring and kiss me, oh my god,” Michael rambles, shoving the ring onto Luke’s finger without even thinking and scrambling back up, grabbing Luke’s open shirt and pulling him forward for a kiss.  
Their guitars bump together haphazardly and Michael isn’t sure if he’s ever been shaking this bad before, but it’s absolutely perfect. The audience starts screaming so loud that Michael thinks it’s a wonder how the roof doesn’t fall down, but he’s just too focussed on Luke’s lips to care, on Luke’s warm, familiar smell, and the golden curls that Michael slides his fingers into. Ashton whoops loudly, and before they can even pull away Calum is wrapping his arms around both of them, Ashton not far behind.  
He only just about manages to catch the 'yes’ from Luke when he pulls away, smiling widely before glancing at Calum who is blubbering like an upset child, who pulls him into a tight hug, the words “I’m so happy for you” tumbling from his lips. Over Calum’s shoulder he sees Ashton hugging a blissed-out Luke, and he takes a second to appreciate how wonderful his friends are. When Calum finally gets a hold of himself and pulls away, Michael is left staring at Luke. After a second of pure awe, he just laughs, shaking his head again.  
“Finally, you idiot," 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic I read a while back but I cannot remember the author or title and I literally cannot find it, so if this fic sounds a lot like one you wrote, my apologies for not being able to give you proper credit.


End file.
